


fireworks

by rejjka



Series: ONESHOTS / MARKJIN [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jinyoung confess first, mark is lovestruck pup, mention of Seungyoon, new year party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 06:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17340149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rejjka/pseuds/rejjka
Summary: mark is a lovestruck man and the new year party is a miracle.





	fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another work. I wrote it around 2:00 a.m. on the new year but I'm posting it only now. Sorry for mistakes, let me know them and feel free to correct me!! Enjoy, I love you all. <3  
> ㅡ unedited version, january 1'2019

there was it. the very last day of the year had finally came and like a miracle, the snow kept covering the ground with a breathtaking white snowflakes since dawn. it was cloudy but there weren't rain drops falling from the clouds or sun rays which could destroy the beauty of winter and everyone was thankful for that. they could finally enjoy the true face of this season.

just a plain look out of the windows made mark happy. although he was raised in sunny part of america where the snow appears only on television shows, he got used to this. he got used to the cold air which always send the chills down his spine, he got used to the red cheeks and running nose, he got used to the freezing hands and wet clothes. most specifically, he _loved it_.

a wide smile appeared on mark's face, his eyes glowing with an almost childish happiness and excitement when his fingers threw the curtains aside and opened a window so he could take a deep breath of fresh air.

,,where are we staying later?” youngjae asked with a loud noise following as he jumped on the sofa in the middle of their studio room. the boys gathered there after an exhaustive practise for upcoming events and when manager called it a day, they decide to spend some time together before parting ways.

,,at mine place, i have everything settled up. of course only if you want, we can move it somewhere else though.” bambam replied with eyes still glued on the phone screen. that kid was addicted. _literally_.

,,sounds good to me.” jaebum agreed, the other five boys nodding in response too.

,,hey mark what about you?”

,,sure, i will go.” mark said without looking back on his dongsaengs, his mind still flying, but when no one paid an attention he let out a quiet frown.

\---

later, much later, mark was sure that he is the only one who is still at home frowning and moping in the front of his mirror when everyone were already at bambam's place enjoying the new year party.

it wasn't that he didn't want to go ㅡ _he obviously didn't want to go_ ㅡ but not because he didn't want to spend a time with his best friends. he just knew how he felt about one of his friends, brothers, and it didn't matter how wrong it was and how he tried to deny it because in the end of the day his feelings'd always won and mark was scared he will find out and that could end in a big disaster ㅡ it was hard enough to be in his presence every day for hours.

it took him an another fifteen minutes when he found himself staying in the front door of bambam's house taking a deep breath before walking in.

the music was loud and catchy and mark immediately felt the sick feeling creeping to the bottom of his stomach. from the long hall mark could see the whole house shining in a spiral of every colour which was breathtaking and in the air he could smell a taste of alcohol, food and sweet pastries.

somehow, he was glad there wasn't only seven of them as he expected. bambam invited a lot of their mutual friends and colleagues. and when he thought that no one recognized him yet and he still has a chance to get out of there, drunk kim yugyeom happened ㅡ he threw himself on mark, pulling him into tight hug screaming and yelling on him for being late not caring about his behaviour towards the older ㅡ _and that was an end of his chance to disappear._

he didn't even know how he ended with a yellow plastic cup in his hands almost full of transparent vodka on the couch stuck with jaebum and seungyoon by his sides and with giddling jackson sitting on his knees but he was sure that there was no point of asking that his friends and he decided to let it go while sipping slowly his strong beverage.

the only thing mark was sure about this day was, that he isn't going to be wasted. he needed to stay sober so he could control his actions and even though the one thing he desperately wanted was to take jinyoung out of this room and finally confess, he knew he can't. and as he knew himself, staying sober is the best option how not to throw everything under the bus ㅡ including himself.

he managed to save himself from becoming a couch pancake and when he promised jackson that he will be back soon he made his way to the kitchen.

,,hey, mark.” a familiar voice cut everything in mark's ears as he was waiting for that melody for the whole time he had been here. a small whine slipped out of his mouth, cursed words addressed to god for punishing him so early followed just a seconds later, he turned his body only to see jinyoung staying behind his back widely smiling with glow in his big brown eyes. _dammit_.

,,finally! i couldn't find you for ages.” he smiled causing an another twitch in mark's stomach as the weird but overwhelming feeling took over his body.

,,haven't been long here, i guess i'm always the last one.” mark smiled back, his eyes scannig the face of younger man. what a beauty pain.

,,what are you drinking?” jinyoung pointed on the now empty cup, curiosity taking over his senses.

,,they gave me vodka, but that's all for tonight. don't wanna spend the new year with freakin hangover.” he chuckled and he was soon followed with jinyoung's laugh.

,,ah same. uh, mark-hyung, come with me, we can go over there have some privacy and keep an eye on these drunk idiots.” jinyoung's suggested and when mark nodded, he took the older boy by fingers heading to the corner of the wide room with a solid distance from the middle, just enough to hear everything and also with no need of raising a voice while speaking.

mark didn't know how long they have been talking and laughing with occasional innocent touches here and there but he knew he has been blushing over everything what  younger man said or did and he just hoped jinyoung haven't noticed.

,,mark, it's starting soon.”

,,what?” he shook his head confusingly looking at jinyoung but the latter just smiled. he stood up, still with a smile on his lips, offering a hand to mark who only looked more confused by his actions.

,,just take my hand.”

and mark did. hand in hand they made their way through people leaving them behind, entering an empty room on the very end of first floor with a big 'no enter' sign on the door.

in the room the small balcony, a lot smaller than terrace connected with big living room, was widely opened and christmas decorations wrapped around the railing lighten the room into beautiful mess.

mark, who was still confused, let jinyoung led him. his whole body was shaking, not knowing what are they doing here, his chest burning because of the touch.

,,jinyoung-ah, what are we doing? you don't want us to jump to that pool right?“

,,no, silly, no i don't want us do that.“ he bursted in laugh stooping over the railing with his eyes fixed on the night sky.

the air was cold, and mark could feel the goosebumps on his own body. he wanted to ask again, he wanted a proper answer from younger man but he couldn't force his mouth to speak. he couldn't stop softly staring at jinyoung who was now in front of him, leaning on and watching the stars with a fond smile.

he didn't realize when jinyoung turned his head back to him, only to see a lovestruck man behind, and in the next second mark found himself only inches apart from younger.

he felt his heart racing so fast, he felt jinyoung's breath on his face and just a small move forward and he could finally kiss those lips of his. but he stood there holding his breath waiting.

,,hyung,” in the background they heard voices starting counting, ,,i've waited for so long,” _eight, seven_ , ,,so so long to do it,” _six, five_ , ,,but i was scared-“ four, three, ,,then don't be 'nyoungie,“ mark softly whispered, _two, one,_ when he felt shaky hands on the lem of his shirt pulling him into fragile kiss.

they didn't care about people shouting happy new year. they didn't care about the fireworks above them because they already had one inside of them.

and when mark broke the kiss only to see jinyoung looking at him with the same soft eyes and with satisfied grin on his face, he launched into loud laugh pulling jinyoung into embrace and with a gentle _thank you_ he kissed the man's forehead before turning his gaze back on the sky.

**ㅡ FIREWORKS.**


End file.
